For many years now, motor vehicle manufacturers have equipped motor vehicles with a washer fluid reservoir that stores washer fluid for cleaning the windshield of a motor vehicle. Such a reservoir may also be utilized to clean the headlamps on some motor vehicles.
Such a washer fluid reservoir occupies useful space in an already crowded engine compartment. This document relates to a hood assembly that incorporates the washer fluid reservoir. More specifically, the washer fluid reservoir is carried against the inner surface of the hood shell. Such a reservoir is thin enough so as to not intrude substantially into the engine compartment. Further, the fluid reservoir has a body that is shaped to minimize the production of waves during motor vehicle operation and thereby reduce the sloshing of fluid in the washer reservoir.